


001. Outside the Window

by moonyredmoon



Series: 365 Days of Writing [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stares out the window, thinking about things that are difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	001. Outside the Window

Rain fell loudly, pattering against the window. Clarke stared, clutching her knees firmly against her chest as she watched the droplets slowly slide down the glass leaving trails of water. Little specks left behind. Headlights of passing cars flew by, their tires splashing the flood of water against the grass along the sidewalk, soaking the ground even further. Everything was wet and dark and amplified by the rush of water and wind.

Nobody was outside. It would be stupid to be out now; in seconds anyone would be completely drenched from this downpour. Either way, Clarke couldn’t help but imagine the one person she would like to see. She imagined his face in the window, like the villain of a horror movie popping onto the screen to make the viewer jump and scream. Only instead of fear, his face would give her overwhelming joy and relief; she would jump up to hold him in an embrace, not to run. If only he were here now, soaked from the rain, water dripping from his nose and the loose curls of his hair.

Apology on his lips.

Clarke shook her head; that was wishful thinking. That was a false hope that didn’t deserve a second thought. He wasn’t going to apologize, and if he did it wouldn’t be here. It would be on the phone, or the computer, or some other way. Not here. Not outside the window.

_ So why are you still watching? _

**It’s beautiful.** That was her first thought, but it was just an excuse. It had been over an hour, sitting and daydreaming about him; imagining him standing there with that face and those eyes, burning into her soul. She imagined his arms around her, his chest pressed against her face. It felt so good to let him just hold her. It felt empty without him. _She_ felt empty without him.

_He’s a jerk._ That was true, but she shook her head regardless. From habit.

**He’s my jerk.**

_ Not anymore. _

The thought stung. In all honesty, she didn’t know. They’d fought before, but this was different. It was like he was different. This was the first time they had been tested to this degree. He was Bellamy, but he wasn’t _Bellamy_ ; not the man she knew and loved. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen before. It scared her. It wasn’t all his fault; it scared her, and she panicked.

Now she just wanted him back.

But he had to be the one to apologize. It was always her. Always. Right now, Clarke needed to know he was capable of fighting for her. She needed to know in her heart that he loved her the way she loved him. If he didn’t… well, then he didn’t deserve her.

**Yes, he did.** This was a stupid game. Keep playing, and she would lose him forever.

_ Good riddance. _

A silent tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away immediately. **Good riddance.**

Her eyes locked forward again; past the pane of the window and through the thick layer of glass, past the yard and trees and gallons of water falling from the sky, past the street and cars and lights lining the road. She settled on a shadow. If she looked hard enough, letting her eyes go slightly out of focus, it almost looked like a figure. It could be a person standing there. If she looked hard enough, maybe that could be _him_. Bellamy would come to her, fight for her, and all this would be over. It would be good again. Clarke’s lip twitched into a smile. The lie outside her window made it hurt less. He wasn’t going to come, but there he was. Just outside the window.

With that lie, she didn’t feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do a 365 days of writing challenge. I think they will all be Clarke/Bellamy, but I'm not positive. We'll see how I feel in a few months lol.
> 
> I know I should get back to my main fic. This will help, not hurt, I promise. The more I write, the more I think, the easier it is. In all honesty, I have two chapters queued up but I want a few more before I start posting again. Thank you all, I love you all, I'm looking forward to writing more this year. :)


End file.
